Ignus
Ignus is a hero that corresponds to the Rain of Fire upgrade path. In order to be used, he has to be purchased for $2.99 (mobile versions), have the Premium Content (Flash version) or by completing The Wastes (Steam version). Stats Statistics Surge of Flames Flaming Frenzy *''Damage, range and cooldown for Surge of Flames unknown.'' *''Chances for Flaming frenzy to trigger and amount of HP healed unknown.'' *''Flaming Frenzy and Surge of Flames damage is unconfirmed.'' Skills *'Surge of Flames': Ignus rushes towards an enemy on the front line in a fireball. The fireball deals damage to enemy units that comes in its path. Upon reaching the target Ignus would commence melee combat as normal. This skill won't work if the initial target is too far from Ignus, instead targeting the furthest enemy from the skill range. **Level 1: Deals moderate damage onto enemies in the fireball's path. Unlocks at Level 2. **Level 2: Deals moderate damage onto enemies in the fireball's path with better range. Unlocks at Level 5. **Level 3: Deals moderate damage onto enemies in the fireball's path with an even higher range. Unlocks at Level 8. *'Flaming Frenzy': Ignus emits a shockwave against enemy units around him. Depending on the number of enemies the shockwave not only dealt damage, but heals Ignus on a percentage of the damage dealt. **Level 1: Deals moderate damage and heals Ignus by a small percentage. Unlocks at Hero 4. **Level 2: Deals moderate damage and heals Ignus by a higher percentage. Unlocks at Hero 7. **Level 3: Deals moderate damage and heals Ignus by an even higher percentage. Unlocks at Hero 10. * Ignus is immune to fire damage from Flareons and thermal fissures in Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium. Tips and Tricks *Ignus is a pure melee hero, which means he could not attack flying enemies. Do not send Ignus towards a lane that has mostly flying enemies on it. * Ignus has very high health, capable of fighting blow for blow with basically any enemy, and he can fully heal in about 4s, thus retreat when he is low on health is well worth it. His fast running speed, skills and high base damage making him one of the most versatile heroes in the game. *Bear in mind heroes in melee are vulnerable to ranged enemies, so get reinforcements or your own units to deter that threat. While Surge of Flames gives Ignus an edge against ranged enemies by moving him into combat with them, calling extra soldiers or reinforcements would reduce the hits taken by the hero, thus allow him to survive longer. *Ignus should be sent early against an enemy wave, even at level 1, as doing so allow him to level up faster and Surge of Flames can damage more enemies. However, players should take note that even though Ignus's second skill allows him to stay on the field longer, he could still be shredded by multiple targets. Combine that with his erratic behavior, players should always micro-manage him if he switches targets to a stronger enemy. *As he is a pure melee hero, one should NOT send him against Demons (except Flareons), as Demons explode when killed, dealing great damage to melee units. His large health bar partially reduce this threat, but an explosion from a Demon Lord or Legion could easily take away half his health. *Unlike other heroes, Ignus should not be retreated even when he is overwhelmed with many enemies, as both of his skills work best then. Only move him back when he is at one third of health. *Against bosses without ''' instant-kill mechanisms such as The Juggernaut or Gul'Thak, Ignus could easily tank against them, allowing extra delay time, However, retreat as soon as possible to prevent the boss from dealing the death blow on your hero. Call Reinforcements and/or making use of units would significantly delay the boss from reaching its goal, allowing towers to deal significant damage to the boss. *Against bosses with '''instant-kill mechanisms such as J.T., Vez'nan, Sarelgaz or The Kingpin, DO NOT SEND IGNUS AGAINST THEM. He will only be eaten/crushed by the boss, worsening the situation. Rather, send him to defend your final choke points, fending off enemies while your towers deal with the boss. Quotes *''Let's burn!'' *''Need a light?'' *''Fire and Brimstone!'' *''By fire be purged!'' *''(upon death) Ahhhg!'' Gallery HeroSkill_Ignus_1.PNG|Surge of Flames HeroSkill_Ignus_2.PNG|Surge of Flames HeroSkill_Ignus_3.PNG|Flaming Frenzy Category:Heroes